A Drunken Night
by buddygirl1004
Summary: Fanny's drunk at Pattons, what else is there to say?


**We Don't Own KND…**

**This was requested by FictionLover94, the next story that should be out by the time this is published will be 10/11.0 requested by Gamewizard2008! We are accepting requests for one-shots, but fist some rules:**

**1: no Yaoi or any of that crap! Not saying it's bad to be gay, hell one of us is bi and we couldn't care less! But still, we really don't know how to do it...maybe in a few years wdk**

**2: must be somewhat cannon here are some of our ships:**

**3/4**

**1/362**

**86/60**

**2/5**

**Mushi/Joey**

**Tommy/OC**

**David/Ashley**

**Lenny/Ogie **

**Bruce/OC**

**83/84**

**Jimmy/Lizzie.**

**If you want one with an OC tell us what the OC looks like.**

**3: if you have another KND couple you want a lemon about ask us and we will do it. Just tell us their code numbuhers and we will make a lemon, we like a good Challange!**

**other than that all good, here is 60/86**

**A Drunken Night**

"Ah!" said Fanny slamming down another drink. "See Patton, I can hold my liquor!" she said half drunk. "I may be Irish, but I can hold me liquor."

"Come on Fanny, that's your sixth shot, and we have classes tomorrow." said Patton. They were in Pattons dorm at their college, Patton had made a bet the Fanny couldn't hold her liquor, she stomped over and came to prove him wrong.

"Hehe, your cute when your serious ." she said.

"Yea, what." said Patton.

"I said your cute." said Fanny inching her way closer to her crush, she wasn't drunk. Okay she was a little drunk, but she knew what she was doing, her plan was simple, fuck Patton.

"Fanny, your drunk." said Patton.

"Drunk on you." she said, placing a hand on his lap. Patton swallowed, sure he had a crush on Fanny but she was drunk!

"Fanny as much as I like you-" he didn't finsih his sentence Becuase Fanny attacked his lips. Patton caught up in the moment pushed her back so he was on top of her. Fanny slid her hands in to his pants and grasped him, he moaned and bucked his hips.

"Mmm so hard." she ran her hand up and down his shaft. "And so big, I just want you to stick it in me and go super fast and super hard till you fill me." As she spoke Patton lifted her green silk top over her head to reveal a bra-less Fanny.

"I was prepared." she whispered in his ear. He took a peek into his mouth and began to suck while his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. He felt Fanny take off his pants and briefs and had him in both of her hands.

he felt her release him and felt her removing her pants. He quickly removed the hand he was using on her breast and traveled down to play with her folds.

"Stick it in there, hard and fast Patton." Fanny whispered in his ear. She felt him stick three fingers up her pussy, thrusting in and out. She moaned and bucked her hips a little. Patton removed his fingers and brought them to his lips.

he felt himself being pushed back and saw that Fanny was on top of him. Well not entirely she was kneeling, her legs at his hips, her pussy above his erect dick, "Fuck." he whispered. And then she slammed down, he entered her and broke through the wall, all I one thrust, Fanny screamed his name.

"Patton I didn't know you'd fit right inside of me." she said as she began to rock her hips back and forth.

Patton moaned. "Who knew you'd be so tight?" he said as he felt his rock being closed upon.

they screamed each others name a they reached thier climax together. Fanny pulled out and stuck him in her mouth and began to deep throat him.

"Fuck Fanny, who knew you had so much stamina?"

"I just do, would you like to do something productive?" she said positioning her self so her pussy was at his face. He stuck his toungue into her as she placed him back into her mouth, running her tongue up and down his shaft.

"Fuck Fanny Fuck!" Patton yelled bucking his hips and releasing into her as she released into him. She swallowed. She got up and faced Patton. He gave a smile as she rested her head on his chest, with him absent mindedly playing with her hair.

"I love you, Patton." He heard her say. He looked down into her shimmering green eyes.

"I love you to, Fanny." He replied, as the two fell asleep, completely unaware of the transformations that Fanny's body was going through as they slept peacefully in each others arms. A cell had formed, but then it split into two identical ones. Two babies had been conceived, and their parents were unknowingly sleeping above them

**So what do you think? Kinda stereotype to take Fanny for a drunk because she's Irish, but hey, it incorporated well into our story! So review! **


End file.
